


心跳

by linghai



Category: kikuro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linghai/pseuds/linghai





	心跳

心跳

请告诉我，在这个几近毁灭了的世界里，该怎么做，才能够翻盘。

「啊，被抓住了。」

然而，却并不觉得诧异，不过是心甘情愿罢了。

走在路上，浏览着手机中的新闻。

「哪里又地震了。」

「谁又被谋杀了。」

「哪个明星又出轨了。」

「哪位格斗冠军又好久没有出场了。」

啊，这都是些什么。正想收回手机，却是。

“叮——”

「是，短信么。」

毫不犹豫地点开。

「欸，是视频信息么。」

指尖微动，进入界面之后却是惊惶。

「爸爸妈妈。」

镜头之下的两人被绑在铁制的椅子上，动弹不得，瞳孔因恐惧而急剧放大，嘴巴也因塞了毛巾而无法出声，以至于，通过视频，自己只能听到那断断续续的可怜呜咽声。

「你想要干什么！」

无法控制指尖的颤抖，疯了般地在聊天界面上输入这几个字，接着，便是毫不犹豫地按下了发送键。

「紧张吗？」

瞬间的回复。

「你想对他们做什么！」

自然，处在崩溃边缘的理智。

「想知道，你现在的心跳是多少吗？」

对于对方的质问，丝毫不予理会。

「你要什么？你要什么我都会给你的，只要你把他们放了！」

低姿态的谈判方式。

「真的？」

显然，并不相信。

「只要放了他们，你要我做什么都行！」

数十秒的沉默后。

「那我要，你的心跳。」

眼睫微颤，朦胧的意识。黄濑只感觉自己的头发被谁揪着，阵阵刺痛，脑袋被人控制着，以一个扭曲的姿势向上仰着。

模糊的视野，刺眼的灯光。

猛然间忆起于几个小时前发生在自己身上的事情。

自己收到了一条匿名的视频短信，爸爸妈妈，大概是被人给绑架了。在自己的要求之下，对方给出了一个地址。而当自己匆忙地推开这座废弃建筑的生锈铁门时，还未等视神经将眼前的一切导入脑海，后脑传来的钝痛便剥夺了自己的意识。

眨了眨眼睛，尝试着看清周围的一切。

破旧不堪的礼堂，这倒是在自己意料之中。

然而，却不曾想到与自己处于同一境地的人，放眼望去，竟然也占据了礼堂的不小空间。

数十人穿着清一色的白色套装，半跪于地，两人一组，手脚被相同的绳索束缚着，脑袋则被站在他们身后，身着黑色立领作战服的人固定着。

收回视线，然而，两人一组。

借着余光，微微瞟向自己的右方。果然，紧贴着自己跪在地上的还有一个人。

只是，相较于自己，对方尚未清醒。与其说是不得不忍受被揪头发的折磨，倒不如说身边的人更像是一只毫无抵抗之力的动物幼崽，被人提着摆出那无力的跪坐姿态。

定睛。

是一个看上去非常年轻的男孩，下垂的冰色发丝掩去了微合的双眸，以至于努力试着将一切捕捉入脑海的自己，只能望见对方那苍白得过分的脸颊。

“……看什么！”

头发被人猛地向后一攥，钻心的疼痛。

“啧……”

毫不掩饰自己的反感。

“……”

并没有等到预期之中的呵斥，只是下一秒，自己的腰部被人狠狠地踹了一脚。那是，足以令任何一个人骨折的力量。

“……”

硬生生咽下疼痛，却在猛然间想起，为什么在场的并无一人被封住了嘴巴，礼堂却出奇的安静。大概，遭受了如此的对待，任谁也不敢再吭第二声了吧。

只是，爸爸妈妈，又在哪里呢。

这是自己来这个地方的唯一理由，却直到现在依旧是毫无头绪。

然而，下一秒，却被清亮而高亢的声线打断了思绪。

“各位都醒了吗？”

是，通过扩音器而被放大了数倍的问候。

「谁？」

视线流转，尝试着找到正在说话的那个人。

然而，无济于事。仅仅是电子传声罢了。

“啊，看上去有一小部分人还没醒呢......那，只能麻烦站着的各位把他们弄醒了。”

「弄醒？」

什么意思？

“毕竟，接下来要讲的事情非常重要呢......”

下意识地望向身侧还在昏睡的男孩，却看见揪着对方头发的手显然是收紧了不少，接着，便是一个大幅度的后扯，以至于，自己竟能猜想到之后会发生在冰发男孩身上的事。

“不要踢他！”

控制不住地大吼出声，事实上也是莫名其妙，然而，自己却无法想象如此纤瘦的人，如果承受了那过重的一脚，是否还能站得起来。

“哈？”

注意力的转移，质疑自然也是不屑。

“我......”

确乎是想再说些什么，终究却是语塞，如此的境地之下，自己又何来与对方谈判的资本。

然而，除却吸引了在场其他人的注意外，自己大概也是为对方争取到了短暂的几秒钟时间。

“……呃……妈妈……”

也不知道是因为感受到了来自头发的刺激，还是因为方才于耳际炸响的吼声，男孩终究是恢复了意识。轻颤的睫羽，开口却是自言自语的呢喃。

“你，你还好吗……”

忍不住开口，一半来自处于相同境地的移情作用，一半又来自望见对方在被施暴前一刻醒过来的庆幸。

“......我......爸爸妈妈呢？”

显然，混沌的意识。

然而，还未等自己提醒对方当下的境况。

“闭嘴！”

接着，便是一个大力的拉扯。

“啊…...”

也许非常疼，只是，男孩无力的呻吟却无法将这一痛觉加以丝毫渲染。

“啊，看来各位都醒了呢。那么，接下来，我来介绍一下规则。”

愉悦的声线，轻快的语调点缀了一片死寂的礼堂。

「规则？」

什么规则。

“想必这里的各位对爸爸妈妈都是非常上心……”

啊，对，爸爸妈妈。

“我很高兴，即使一共发出了五百条视频信息，回复的有三百二十七人，表示会来接爸爸妈妈的有两百五十九人，然而，真正到达这里的只有六十八人。”

「什么。」

五百条信息。所以，是绑架了近一千个年龄超过六十的老人么。

「这，怎么可能做得到。」

“啊，我知道现在你们大部分人都在质疑……但是，这可是真的哦......”

「真的？」

“我想各位都应该知道吧……现在老龄人口非常多，年轻人根本就养不起那么多人吧……”

啊，的确。即使自己作为时尚圈的一员，领着还不错的工资，却依然处在生存的压力之下，那也就更不用提那些忙着替别人工作的工薪族了。如果说自己的爸爸妈妈还算健康，其他人大概还背负着一笔不薄的医药费。

“......所以呢，为了解决这个问题，国家出台了非常不错的政策，那就是每三个月进行一次的人口清扫，而各位，很荣幸被选中了......”

「人口清扫？」

“每个季度，国家都会从在职劳动力中随机抽取五百个名额，并给予这五百个人免费将爸爸妈妈处理掉的机会......”

「机会？」

这，是什么机会。

“……这一次的数据也是非常可观，五百个人中有四百三十二人都好好地抓住了这一机会......至于在场的各位......嗯，欢迎加入第四十六届的人口清扫游戏。”

「哈？四百三十二人？抓住了机会？什么意思？」

等等，他说第四十六届。三月一次，四届一年，所以，现在已经是第十二年了么。可是，这怎么可能，自己从来都不知道，也从未听说过所谓的人口清扫。

“哦，对了，毕竟眼见为实嘛……”

似乎，想到了什么。

下一秒，礼堂中心的银屏上忽然跳出了鲜艳的画面。

是，被均匀划分为五百个区域的方块，每个方块内都是相同的场景。一位，或是两位被禁锢于密室的老人坐在铁制的椅子上，因惊恐过度而失神的双眸里看不出一丝一毫生命的痕迹。

“啊，爸爸妈妈……”

“妈妈……”

“快点放了他们......”

“我人都在这里了，快点放了我妈妈……”

骤然间的嘈杂，情绪的波动。

“闭嘴！”

自然，毫不客气的压制。

一切，终究是归于死寂。

“啊，请各位不要太过激动......你们的爸爸妈妈暂时不会有事的......现在只是给你们演示一下，嗯......人口处理的过程......”

「什么，过程。」

然而，还未等自己理清思绪，银屏却逐渐被浓重的白雾侵蚀。

「那，是什么。」

只是，还来不及作出反应，吼叫声便冲出了咽喉。

“你们要对我爸爸妈妈做什么！”

“放了他们！”

“我叫你放了他们！”

疯狂了的情绪。

然而。

“砰——”

是，枪声。

“肃静！”

骤增的音量。

戛然而止的喧嚣。

“……很抱歉，鸣枪并不是为了吓你们，只是，你们太吵了......”

听不出半点内疚的慵懒声线。

“你们的爸爸妈妈还活得好好的，现在只是对于那些没有来这里的人的爸爸妈妈的处理而已。国家统一使用的是神经性毒气，性质稳定，性能良好，高效致命，是非常人性化的处理方式。所以不用担心他们受到折磨……至于屏幕几乎全被白雾给遮掩了其实是因为比例问题啦......五百分之四百三十二，嗯......占比还是挺高的吧......”

「毒气？」

「处理？」

「比例问题？」

浮现于眼前的，仅仅是数百位老人在浓雾中惊恐地挣扎着的惨烈景象，痛苦而凄厉的呜咽声透过扩音器，交杂出一片来自地狱深处的哀鸣。

然而，终究是无济于事。

“啊，仔细看，不是还有小部分的区域没有被白色遮盖吗......那里就是你们的爸爸妈妈了......”

似是贴心的提示。

然而，自己却以为这个世界疯狂了。

沉寂的空气中，狂暴的心跳声。

耳际，却依然是那欢愉的声线。

“看，这样一来，不少年轻人也就摆脱了纠缠了他们数年的麻烦……而且，国家还有非常贴心的服务哦，葬礼与墓地也会一并包下的，根本就不需要那些忙着工作的年轻人来操心……”

「哈？」

「麻烦？」

什么，是麻烦？

“但是，我想在场的各位大概并非这么想吧......所以，就请各位在游戏时全力以赴吧，毕竟，都已经来了，总没有人想空手而归吧……”

「空手而归？」

“那么，接下来，我讲解一下游戏规则，请各位务必听好了，错过了就不可能再有第二遍了......”

「游戏规则？」

“第一条，这是以你们爸爸妈妈作为人质的游戏，如果你输了，人质会被立即处理掉。”

「处理掉？」

就像刚才那样？

“第二条，两人一组，六十八人，共三十四组。每个猎杀者负责一组，游戏时，两个猎杀者对峙两组，即六人分配至一个固定区域。参加者，共一百零二人。”

「猎杀者？」

是站在自己身后的那个人么？

「两人一组？」

那么，自己与身边的那个冰发男孩，算是队友了？

至于另一组，或是另一个猎杀者，又会是谁？

“第三条，除却猎杀者，在场的各位颈部左侧都粘有一条类似于创可贴的纤维带，它会监视你们的一切身体状况……”

「纤维带？」

茫然，视线流转，望向自己右侧的男孩。

定睛。

果然，的确是有一条近似于肤色的带状物体附着在对方的左侧脖颈上，在冰蓝色的略长发丝下若隐若现。

“……请不要因为好奇而把它撕下来，除非你确定你已经赢了。设计在左侧也是考虑到各位几乎都是右撇子，以避免在无意识的状态下把它扯下来......”

大概，也算是贴心。

“如果你在赢之前撕下了纤维带，系统会自动判定你为放弃游戏，并立即将人质处理掉。”

所以，撕下便是弃权么。

“第四条，现在在你身边的人就是你的队友。你们的纤维带设置上有些许联系，所以，请务必互帮互助了。”

「联系？」

什么联系？

“第五条，虽然各位都是第一次参加这个游戏，但是请不要太过紧张或是反应过于激烈了。”

「哈？」

“第六条，二百八十为上限，请好好珍惜。”

「二百八十？」

“规则介绍到此结束，祝各位好运。”

“啪。”

语末，却是一记响指。

只感觉自己的头发终究是被人给放下了，然而，下一秒，右侧的脖颈却是一阵短暂的被撕扯的刺痛。

「是，什么。」

目光下意识地转向自己的右侧，却看见站在身后的人指尖捏着的，正是一条刚刚扯下的，与自己先前看到的完全相同的纤维带。

所以，原本，自己右侧的脖颈上也有纤维带么。

只是，意识渐渐模糊，无法控制。朦胧的视野里，身边的男孩已经先于自己一步倒在了地上。

仅仅是感觉到自己额头撞上冰凉地板的疼痛，下一秒，便陷入了漫无边际的黑暗。

黄濑不知道自己究竟是在什么时候才再一次清醒过来的。眼前一片漆黑，手脚似乎没有了束缚，耳边却是不同频率的呼吸声。

很显然，还有人与自己同处于这一狭窄的空间。

借着自己五官所能感受的的信息粗粗判断。是，在车厢里么。

颠簸的路段，想必自然也是凹凸不平。

会是在哪儿。

只是，微微叹了一口气。

身边的人又是谁，那紊乱的呼吸声直逼自己的鼓膜，甚至连那过快的心跳声自己都听得一清二楚。  
有，这么害怕么。

尚未开始，情绪就不稳成这样，又该如何预见日后的苦战。

只是，微微思索。

那些所谓的游戏规则，究竟是什么意思。

「游戏时，两个猎杀者对峙两组，即六人分配至一个固定区域。」

所以，如此的空间里大概有四个人，而开车的人，大概就是那两个所谓的猎杀者了。

「你们的纤维带设置上有些许联系，所以，请务必互帮互助了。」

究竟，是有什么联系。互帮互助倒是没有问题。等等，联系？互帮互助？这，是不是说，所谓的游戏输赢其实只取决于两个相绑定的人的行为，而并非由四个人所决定？所以，自己的同伴，实则只是那个冰发的男孩？

然而，一个刹车打断了自己的思绪，再回神时，车子已经停下。

一阵窸窣，那是猎杀者下车的声音么。

车门关闭的一阵闷响，以及战地靴摩擦地面的声音。

脚步声，终究是止于车厢前。

无意识地屏住呼吸。

车厢被开启的下一秒，却感觉一阵晕眩。

微微眯眼，那是，太过明亮的光线。

“下来！”

命令式的语句，只是，那不耐的声线竟有些发颤。

是，自己的错觉么。

然而，还未等自己作出丝毫反应，身边的两人便如疯了一般，连爬带摔地跳下车厢。

“……你也下来！”

显然，对于自己所表现出来的无动于衷深感不满。

“……”

眼前是一片茂密的森林，这就是所谓的游戏区域么。

微微沉默，却依然站起身，跳下车厢。

只是，鞋底触地的那一瞬猛然想起那个男孩。

他，还没有下来吧。

仓促地回头，莫名其妙。

也许，只是因为他是所谓的队友吧，自己才会这么心切。

“……还有一个呢？”

“……还没醒呢。”

“把他拖下来。”

“……”

猎杀者之间的交谈。

只是，还没醒。

说起来，之前那次，他也是挺晚才醒的。而这次，又是一样。

远晚于常人的清醒时间，是，体质问题吧。

然而，无奈地叹了口气。

原本还担心那些在黑暗中止不住发抖的人会是自己的同伴，从而拖累自己，而今却是哭笑不得，若只是胆怯也就算了，可这算是什么。

还没醒？

都已经开局了，竟然，还没醒。

不能将他弃之不顾，毕竟，也不知道他脖颈处的纤维带与自己的究竟有什么联系。所以，这岂不是要让自己只身一人承受两个人逃亡的压力么。

望着其中一位猎杀者钻入车厢内，数秒后便扛着男孩纤瘦的身躯跳下车厢，并将他随意丢在地上，竟微微有些气闷。

也不知道是不满于对方此时尚在昏睡的状态，还是对猎杀者丝毫不顾及男孩身体状况的反感。

上前，蹲下身，在其余四人讶异的目光下将男孩的脑袋轻轻托起，伸手抹去对方苍白脸颊上沾染的尘埃。至少，请不要让他的脸贴着杂草丛生的泥地。也许，这仅仅是出于自己作为一位模特的，对于审美有所追求的惯性。

然而，游戏又该在什么时候开启。

相较于自己与怀里男孩的一方安静，另一组的两人显然是慌乱了不少。

因恐惧而失色的瞳孔，僵硬而扭曲的面部表情，自己甚至都能望见他们的双腿因过于害怕而止不住地颤抖。

而猎杀者的手中正紧紧攥着M16式突击步枪，指骨发白，脚步微动，战地靴轻轻摩擦地面，然而，却并没有像自己意料中的那般快速开枪。

所以，是有什么阻止着他们开枪么。是不是，只要这一契机不被打破，他们就无法按动扳机。

然而，下一秒。

“咔。”

是，子弹上膛的声音。

大概，除却自己怀里的男孩，所有的人都听见了。

所以，才会被吓得微微一怔么。

只是，下一个瞬间，却是眼前两人魂不守舍的仓皇逃窜，直奔茂密的丛林深处。

而两个猎杀者似乎也是被吓了一跳，然而，相视一眼，终究是冲着那两个目标飞奔而去。

这，算什么。

望着仅仅是在几秒钟内所发生的一切，不可置信。

然而，即使再惊讶，手中的动作却也不敢停下。毕竟，如此难得的境地，两个猎杀者都不在身边，自己又怎么可能会放弃逃脱的机会。

迅速抱起躺在地上的男孩，站起身。接着，便是疯了般地逃向森林的另一端。

风抽在脸上，竟也不觉得疼。

仅仅是想快点，再快点逃离这个地方。

然而，还没有跑出多远，自己却听见了来自远处的一个交叠的奇怪声响。

“噗呲——”

接着，便是什么溅了一地的窸窣声响。

「什么。」

回眸，仅仅是因为无法控制。

所谓，好奇心。

然而，瞳孔却在画面映入眼帘的下一秒，猛地收缩。

血。

红色的，血。

那不能再过鲜艳的色彩，渲染了几十米开外的乔木，翠色的常青叶片上沾染了大量的血迹，在风中斑斑驳驳。

抽搐的内脏。似乎，浓重的血腥味，即使是透过那燥热的空气，也能触及自己的鼻尖。

反胃，却依然不敢停下自己的脚步。

有人，死了么。

就在这么区区一分钟都不到的时间内。

为什么。

为什么啊。

究竟是为什么啊。

这个世界，究竟是怎么了。

匆促地转过脑袋，强迫自己不去看那惨烈的一幕，身体的爆发力在此时此刻大概也是达到了极限。  
不断，不断地奔跑。无法顾及汗水是否渗入了眼眶，涩得发疼，也无法顾及手臂是否被枝叶划伤，汩汩流血。

不知跑了多久，终究是被乱石绊倒，一个趔趄跌在地上，自然，怀里的男孩也是被摔得不轻。

大口大口地喘气，微微直起身，无意识地望向身后，那因自己一路飞奔而经过的丛林景象。

跑了这么远，大概是暂时安全了吧。

回过神，却忽然听见耳边传来一阵不紧不慢的忙音。

“嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”

神经在一瞬间又被吊了起来。

「什么声音。」

惶恐地四处寻找，双手抵在太阳穴两侧，无意识地按压。

什么声音啊。

抱着脑袋的双手无助地颤抖着，抚过耳际，擦过脖颈。

却在下一秒愣住了。

「脖颈？」

自己的左侧脖颈处，大概，还粘着什么东西吧。

犹豫着，指尖轻轻抚上咽喉的位置，接着，微微左移，直至，碰上了那略显粗糙的材质。

「纤维带。」

是，纤维带么。

侧耳微微倾听。

确乎是来自于左侧脖颈的声音。

可是，为什么会响。

视线掠过眼前依然昏睡着的男孩，微愣。接着，便是快速地将男孩抱起，并微微凑近自己的脸颊。  
“嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”

清晰入耳的声响。

果然，是与自己的纤维带所发出的相同的声音。

所以，这就是绑定的两人的联系么。

可是，它又为什么会响，之前在车厢内的时候，不是一直都没有动静么。

微微喘气，尝试着平息自己过快的呼吸。

嘴角却是微微勾起一抹惨淡的笑意。

该感谢自己每天健身所练出的强大体能么，还是该感谢这男孩纤瘦的骨架，以及那几乎可以忽略不计的体重。

将男孩安置于一侧的岩石旁，接着，自己也默默地靠在男孩的身边。

体力的恢复。

然而。

“嘀——嘀——”

耳边的忙音持续着，却是换了另一种频率。

指尖抚上纤维带，疑惑。

为什么。

听上去，确乎是平缓了不少。

可是，为什么。

然而，还未等自己将那所谓的频率记入脑海。

耳边的忙音却断了，就如被人忽然掐断的通话。

莫名其妙，却终究是缓缓呼出一口气。

心情，归于平静。

回想起刚刚所发生的一切，是否，也算是去鬼门关走了一遭。

只是，自己依然没有理解那所谓的两人间的联系是什么。

尝试着回忆那些所谓的规则。

第一条，爸爸妈妈是人质。

第二条，两人一组，六人一个区域。

第三条，不到胜利，不能撕下纤维条。

第四条，这个人是我的队友，且与我是否能赢下游戏有着某种特殊的联系。

那，第五条和第六条呢？

「虽然各位都是第一次参加这个游戏，但是请不要太过紧张或是反应过于激烈了。」

太过紧张，或是反应过激么。

「二百八十为上限，请好好珍惜。」

二百八十，又是什么。

微合双目。

那是，刚得知爸爸妈妈被绑架了的时候。

「你想要干什么！」

「紧张吗？」

「你想对他们做什么！」

「想知道，你现在的心跳是多少吗？」

「你要什么？你要什么我都会给你的，只要你把他们放了！」

「真的？」

「只要放了他们，你要我做什么都行！」

「那我要，你的心跳。」

那我要，你的心跳。

猛地睁开双眼。

所以，是心跳吗？

随着自己情绪的波动而发出不同频率忙音的纤维带。

你们的纤维带设置上有些许联系，它会监视你们的一切身体状况。

请不要太过紧张，或是反应过于激烈。

二百八十为上限，请好好珍惜。

所以，二百八十，是指两人一分钟内心跳次数相加的上限么。

那么，如果突破了这一上限，又会发生什么。

会发生什么。

“啊！”

猛然间的惊叫出声。自己，大概是想到了。

为什么，自己根本没有听到枪声，却望见了那极为诡异的一幕。

十分钟前，丛林间的鲜艳血迹。

那奇怪的交叠声响。

“噗呲——”

以及，液体溅了一地的声音。

是因为，那仓皇逃跑的两人相加的心率，大概是超过二百八十了。

所以，纤维带中是含有自动穿透颈动脉的精密设置么。

指尖再一次抚上左侧的脖颈，却是，毛骨悚然。

如果，身边的男孩那时也醒着，甚至也与自己一起那般疯狂逃窜，那么，现在的自己与对方大概也仅仅是两具冰冷的尸体了。毕竟，即使只有自己一人的心跳在急剧上涨，纤维带依旧发出了二级警戒的忙音。第一次，如此感谢身边的人昏睡的状态。

然而，如此又该怎么赢下这场游戏。

眼下全是对自己不利的条件，对方有步枪，且可以任意移动，而自己却有着心率的束缚，甚至没有任何武器。

欸，等等。

没有武器？

仓促地望向自己的一身套装。

白色的短袖，自然是没有可以存放武器的地方。

浅灰色的战斗裤，虽然的确是有口袋没错，但是，自己也已经全部检查过一遍了，并没有配备随身的武器。

微曲双腿，双手圈于胫骨，将脑袋压在膝盖上。不过是万念俱灰。

侧过脸，视线的焦点却正好落在身边男孩的脸庞上。

微微定睛，无意识地打量着对方的五官。

绻卷的发丝，挺翘的鼻尖，紧抿的双唇。

啊，好长的睫毛。

大概也算是职业习惯了，每见到一个人，自己都会不自觉地对对方的长相有所关注。

之前都没怎么正眼看过身边的人，毕竟，初次见面时，他的头发被猎杀者揪着，昏睡的状态让自己只能望见他的侧颜，再接着，就是刚刚抱着他一路狂奔，生命都岌岌可危，自然是没有观察对方的心情。

然而，现在看来，指尖轻轻擦过那苍白的脸颊。

是，挺漂亮的一个人啊。

被抓到这里玩这种游戏，实在是太可惜了。

合上双目，微微叹了一口气。

然而，再睁眼时，却被吓得不轻。

映入自己眼帘的是一双空明的水蓝色眸子，正专注地望着自己，清澈的眼波，如深海。

“呜哇！你，你什么时候醒的？”

甚至，一个不稳，脑袋径直撞上了岩石，刺痛。

“……刚刚。”

平静的回答，是，非常好听的声音。

“……”

大概，也只能是刚刚了。

“……开始多久了？”

沉默了数秒后的询问。

“什么？”

“游戏。”

“哦，大概三十分钟吧……”

“另一组的人还活着么？”

“诶？”

“活着？还是死了？”

“死，死了......可是你怎么会……”

诧异于对方的问题。不是，才刚醒么。

“走吧。”

“哈？”

“走了。”

“去哪儿？”

“把衣服再弄脏点。”

“可，可是......”

“什么？”

“你怎么会……你是第一次玩么？”

“嗯，这种游戏，谁会愿意玩第二次？”

“哈，也是......可是你......”

自己可是花了好久才认清现在的状况，而身边的人怎么刚醒就一副早已将一切了然于胸的样子。

“……我现在还活着，只能说明你已经理解游戏规则了，不是么？”

沉默数秒，终究是给出了所谓的解释。

“嗯？嗯，是......”

“那不就好了，至于其它的，也没什么可说的了。”

“……你在礼堂的时候就知道了？”

“嗯。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“你......你叫什么名字？”

自己，大概也是挫败了。以至于，刚想出口的“你智商是多少”终究成了“你叫什么名字”。然而，有个高智商的队友，自然不会是什么坏事，虽然，如果光以体力来看，估计是只有拖自己后腿的份了。

“黑子，黑子哲也。”

微笑。

“黑子君么，你好，我叫黄濑凉太。”

自我介绍。

“嗯，我知道你，黄濑君。”

“欸？”

“黄濑君是模特吧，杂志上有刊登。”

“啊，是，是么……”

竟有些不好意思，莫名其妙。

“嗯，会在这里碰到黄濑君也算是意料之外吧。”

“哈......那黑子君呢？”

“什么？”

“黑子君是从事什么工作的呢？”

虽然自己真不认为这么年轻的男孩会是所谓的工薪一族，与其说对方是职员，倒不如说更像是不谙世事的高中生。

“教授。”

“哦，教授啊…...欸？教授？”

大概，也算是后知后觉。

“嗯，怎么了？”

“……不，不……教授......教的是什么课程呢？”

“应用数学。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“不，没事......”

是否，也只能干笑两声来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“那走吧，先去把衣服处理一下。”

“……嗯......”

至少，自己的生存率大概也会有所提高吧。

湖边。

黑子将上衣脱下，跪坐在地上，接着，便是把手中的衣服往沾了湖水的泥泞中蹭，不止一次地将衣服提在手中打量，以确定如此的脏度是否符合自己的要求。

黄濑盘腿坐在地上，右手有一下没一下地拨着身边的鹅卵石，视线却控制不住地往冰发的人的方向扫去。

还真是弱不禁风的小身板，比自己想象之中的还纤瘦了不少，全身上下没有一块肌肉，实在难以想象对方该如何才能在这么恶劣的游戏中取胜。然而，却忘却了自己的目光，附着在男孩的身上，不曾移动。

黑子哲也，好白。

那是，苍白得像是太久没见过阳光的肤色。

然而。

“黄濑君！”

“嗯？”

回神。

“你过来一下，这里有条鱼……”

“鱼？”

虽说湖里有鱼十分正常，但是有鱼又能怎么样呢，莫名其妙，却依旧是站起身。

“黄濑君，你能抓住它吗？”

目光追随着在清澈的水中不断游动的生物，甚至，忘却了手中的上衣。

“我？鱼？要我去抓吗？”

“嗯，我肯定抓不到。”

所谓，自知之明。

“可是为什么要抓鱼？”

自然是不解。

“可以补充体力。”

“但是也没有工具......”

徒手抓鱼？自己可没有那么大的能耐。

“……”

显然是微愣，然而下一秒，却丢下手中的衣服，三步并作两步快速走到金发的人面前，却是俯身屈膝。

“欸？”

自然被吓了一跳。

“……在这里。”

伸手，径直摸向对方战地靴的边侧，在确认了自己的判断后，便是轻轻一抽，接着，迅速站起身。

“欸？”

望着眼前的人手中的东西，不可置信。

竟然，是匕首。

“……用这个的话，也许可以。”

视线微转，示意性地望向水中的鱼。

“你，你从哪里找到的？我翻过所有的口袋，都没有啊......”

诧异。

“……一般来说，战地靴都会配有刀鞘……”

似乎也是无法理解对方的迟钝，微微沉默数秒后，终究是给出了所谓的答案。

“啊，是，是么……我不太清楚……”

视线微微下沉，果然，自己右脚的靴子边侧的确是有一个类似于刀鞘的容器。啊，自己究竟是有多蠢。

“……那黄濑君去试试么？”

试探性的询问。

“哦，行。”

有了所谓的武器，心情自然是好了不少，很明显，对获胜也是有了信心。

然而。

黑子望着在浅滩上扑腾了许久却依旧毫无成果的人，微微叹了口气。

“上来吧，黄濑君。”

“欸？可是......”

“黄濑君抓不到它的，不要再浪费体力了。”

“……对不起……”

走上岸，甩了甩身上的水珠，走到冰发的人面前，自然也是尴尬。

“没事，黄濑君把衣服脱下来吧，再弄脏点，刚才抓鱼都被湖水冲干净了。”

伸出双手，似乎，并不计较前嫌。

“唔，行。”

快速脱下上衣，交给身边的人。脑海中却无意识地浮出一幅诡异的画面：自己工作回家，而身边的人则是站在玄关处为自己脱下外套。

然而。猛地甩了甩脑袋，自己都在想些什么。

“黄濑君，我们来聊一下接下来该怎么做吧。”

垂下眼睫，却是认真地将泥巴往对方的上衣上蹭。

“……”

望着身边的人专注的申请，微微发愣。的确，自己从未想过白色的上衣在茂密的树林中会是多么显眼的靶子，而对方却在清醒后的第一刻便意识到了。大概，这也算是自己与对方的差距吧。

“黄濑君？”

“嗯？啊……什么事？”

回神。

“……我说，我们来讨论下该怎么赢下这个游戏吧。”

无奈，却依旧是将自己的想法重复了一遍。

“嗯，你说......赢？”

赢么，自己的确是想过这个问题，然而，真的赢得了么。即使现在的自己加上对方一共有两把匕首，然而，猎杀者有的可是步枪。

“是的，我要赢。”

毫不迟疑。

“……可是......”

“没有可是，我要赢。”

不带丝毫犹豫。

“……”

微微侧目，望向对方平静的侧颜。那，该是多么强大的意志。

“我必须得赢，且，不择任何手段。”

回眸，清澈的眼波，却混杂了金发的人永远无法读懂的感情。

“……没关系……”

本来就身处于这个疯狂的世界，如果，无法变得与之相称，那么，又该如何生存下去。

“谢谢。”

平静无痕的声线。

“……小黑子。”

缓缓吐出一口气，却下意识地改变了对于眼前的人的称呼。

“……为什么忽然这样叫我？”

微微蹙眉。

“听起来难道没有亲切点么……”

自己，只对自己所尊重的人如此称呼。

“……听起来很恶心……”

偏过脑袋。

“欸？有吗？太过分了......”

自然是委屈。

“……黄濑君不要闹了，谈正事吧。”

“嗯，好。”

所以，这算是接受了自己对他的称呼了吧。

“黄濑君现在清楚的有哪些事情？”

“嗯......我们是被猎杀者开车带到森林的，森林就是游戏区域。”

“车？”

“嗯，那个时候小黑子还没醒……”

“哦，也是......”

“还有就是……另一组的两个人已经死亡，猎杀者虽然追进了森林，但是应该都还活着，我与小黑子的心率相加不能超过二百八十次每分钟，接近二百八十时会有忙音提示，如果超过会自爆，算是同生共死吧……”

“嗯......”

“另外......猎杀者给人的感觉很奇怪......”

迟疑。

“为什么这么说？”

“……不，就是......啊，我也不知道......”

纠结，自己，确乎是觉得那两个人哪里不太对劲，然而，却始终无法说清。

“……行，我知道了。还有其它的么？”

稍稍沉默，终究是转换了话题。

“嗯......好像没有了......对了，小黑子知道为什么上限会是二百八十吗？”

“二百八十？”

“是啊，是每人最快一百四十次么......一百四十次能干什么……”

“不，是一百二十加一百六十。”

“欸？一百二十加一百六十？为什么？”

“一百二十用来紧张，一百六十用来反应。”

“什么？”

“请不要太过紧张或是反应过于激烈。”

“哈？”

“这，是游戏规则的第五条。”

“是这样没错，但是......啊，难道是......”

“嗯，就如你所想。一百六十用来抹杀猎杀者，一百二十用来担心同伴被反杀。”

“……”

自己，大概是明白了。

凭借着一百四十次每分钟的心跳，什么事都无法达成。然而，如果只有其中一人去解决猎杀者，一切就会完全不同了。静止的人可以为行动的人腾出不少的心跳上涨空间，只是，如此大概也只能一对二了，毕竟，就如小黑子与自己共有的联系一样，两个猎杀者也不可能离开彼此，更何况，另一组早已死亡的人也没有让他们分开行动的必要了。

所以，当其中一人躲在一边时，另一个人要快速解决掉两个猎杀者么。

还真是不低的难度。

只是，如果反杀失败了，等待躲藏在暗处的另一人的，大概，也只能是死亡了。

所以，才会给他一百二十次每分钟的心跳来紧张么。

哈，还真是人性化的设计。

禁不住笑出声来，然而，微翘的嘴角却丝毫无法张扬出任何值得愉悦的地方。

“……如果是这样的话，那我就是一百六十的使用者了？”

沉默数秒，却是转向身边的人，上翘的尾音，似乎，气氛并不像自己言语所描述的那般沉重。

“……黄濑君能做到么......”

似是在质疑对方的能力，又似在喃喃自语。

“小黑子别看我这样，我可是有在天天健身的！”

尝试着秀了秀自己的臂膀，看，还是有不少肌肉的吧。

“是么......那黄濑君需要好好休息……”

失焦的目光。

“那小黑子呢？小黑子还知道哪些？”

“嗯？我么？”

回神。

“嗯，小黑子知道什么？”

“……与黄濑君相处的时间应该不多了，所以，还是要好好谢谢黄濑君在我昏迷的时候，没有放弃我……”

“诶？”

“不是么？如果不是黄濑君的话，我现在已经死了呢。”

“啊，那个没事的啦......毕竟小黑子与我的纤维带是相连的，救小黑子也是救我自己啊……”

“……黄濑君，真的是这样想的么？”

微微侧目，复杂的眼神。

“当然啊，毕竟我和小黑子是命运共同体啊。”

似乎，理所当然。

“……我想也是......”

呢喃。

“对了，小黑子为什么说和我相处的时间不多了？”

“……因为，游戏很快就会结束啊……”

“为什么？现在不是还没什么动静么？”

“……是，但是这种情况是不会持续太久的。”

“为什么？”  
“……那些人并没有给我们配备食物，因此，为了游戏的平衡，猎杀者也有极大的可能性是没有食物的，不然，猎杀者只需要在森林外守着，等待我们饿死就可以了......没有食物，自然不会持续很久……”

“的确……”

“……然后，最有力的证据大概就是匕首了......”

“匕首？”

“只要有匕首，就有反杀的可能性。”

“……嗯......”

“即使，仅仅只有一线的希望，求生者也不可能就此放弃。同理，即使对方只有一线的反杀机会，猎杀者也会想尽一切，将这一机会抹灭。”

“……”  
“所以，即使我们不去找猎杀者，猎杀者也会来找我们。”

“……”

“更何况，黄濑君刚才也看到了，森林里有湖，游戏区域自然不会大，被找到只是时间问题。”

“……”

“……黄濑君，给。”

从地上拿起被泥巴沾染成深灰色的上衣，提了提，似乎对自己的作品十分满意。

“……”

“黄濑君？”

“嗯？”

回神。

“……黄濑君刚才有在听我说话么？”

“嗯？啊，当然有啊…...”

“那怎么一副走神的样子？”

“啊，不……我是在想，小黑子好厉害……”

喉结微动，控制不住地吞了口唾沫。

“唔，是么……”

似乎，本人从来都是没有自觉。

“小黑子......小黑子真的好厉害......”

无意识地想到，也许，即使只有一个人，即使身材那么纤弱，凭借着高智商，对方也可以做到反杀吧。

“……谢谢......”

犹豫，终究是对对方的夸赞作出了回应。

“不……对了，关于这个游戏，小黑子还知道什么？”

微微摇头，却是话题的转变。

“……我么……”

“嗯，小黑子的话应该还知道很多吧……”

“……我只知道……”

“嗯……”

“为了爸爸妈妈，我一定要赢。”

“……”

仅仅是为了，爸爸妈妈。

傍晚。

“黄濑君，今晚就住在这里吧。”

视线落在附近一个不深的洞穴里。

“欸？要睡觉吗？”

“当然，如果不睡觉就没有办法补充体力，特别是黄濑君......”

“可是，睡觉的话，如果被发现了......”  
“不会的，天色已经暗了，再过一个小时，就会完全变黑了。”

“可是如果猎杀者......”

“不会的。”

“……为什么？”

“猎杀者有车，他们不认为我们会傻到钻木取火，直接暴露位置，也不认为我们会铤而走险，出森林袭击他们。”

“……”

“所以，于猎杀者而言，睡在车里自然是再安全不过了。既可以为第二天补充体力，也可以不用担心自己被反杀。”

“……”

沉默，此时此刻，自己又该说些什么。果然，是数学专业的教授么。

“黄濑君先在这里休息吧，我去找点可以吃的东西。”

“啊，我和小黑子一起去......小黑子一个人太危险了......”

“我没事的，不可能会碰到猎杀者的。”

“可是如果小黑子踩空摔倒，或是划伤了怎么办？”

微快的语速，焦虑。

“……黄濑君，你是在担心我么？”

稍稍沉默，下一秒，却是回眸望向身后的人。

“……我......”

担心？自己，是在担心对方么。

明明，只是相处不过一天的陌生人啊。

“黄濑君不用担心我的，我不会有事的。”

微笑。

“我......果然，那个时候抓到鱼就好了......”

自责。如果自己抓到了，对方大概也不用冒着危险出去找食物了。

“抓到也没用，不可能取火，我是不会让黄濑君吃含有细菌的生鱼肉的......”

“欸？”

“生吃会引起肠胃不适，我不会让黄濑君生病的……”

“不……”

“黄濑君如果生病了的话，那么，这场游戏毫无胜算。”

“不，小黑子你听我说……”

“什么？”

“既然，既然不会去吃鱼，那……那小黑子为什么要让我去抓它……”

犹豫，竟感觉嗓子干得有些灼痛。

“欸？”

显然，也是一愣。

“小黑子为什么让我去抓鱼……”

“……因为......”

“因为什么？”

手心竟有点冒汗，自己是怎么了。

“好玩。”

毫不犹豫地吐出两个字，似乎，理所当然。

“哈？”

“因为好玩。”

微微耸肩，甚至还不惜再重复一遍自己的意图。

“因为好玩？”

显然，不可置信。

“嗯。”  
“……小黑子......小黑子你......”

惊讶过度，以至于带了些许的哭腔。

“我怎么了？”

面无表情地摊了摊双手。

“小黑子好过分啊！”

终究是吼出了声，亏自己还拼了命地与那条鱼作斗争，而眼前的男孩居然坐山观虎斗，仅仅是为了区区二字，好玩。

“……噗哈，黄濑君你太可爱了……哈......不要闹了，乖。”

微微怔了怔，下一秒，却是无意识地笑出声来，甚至还伸出右手在对方金色的发丝上蹭了蹭。

“……”

望着眼前的人，瞳孔却是微微放大。原来，他也是会笑的么。

小黑子，笑起来非常漂亮。

如果，能将这抹笑容，永远映入自己的脑海。

“那我走了，黄濑君先休息吧。”

“嗯，小黑子注意安全。”

“……嗯......”

转身，离开洞穴。

指尖却是轻轻抚上微翘的嘴角。

自己，刚刚是笑了么。

在这种地方，在这种时候，笑了？

微微咬牙。

开什么玩笑。

指甲陷入掌心，缓缓呼出一口气，情绪逐渐趋于平静。

眼下最重要的是在天色完全变黑之前找到可以吃的东西。

黄濑盘腿坐在地上，类似于地下室的构造很好地将白天日照的炎热阻隔在外，岩洞内倒也算是清凉。

无意识地抬起右手，指尖轻轻插入自己金色的发丝，那是，刚刚被对方碰过的地方，似乎，还带着那难以褪去的温度。

小黑子。

指尖微微用力。

自己，究竟是怎么了。

明明被卷入这场游戏的初衷仅仅是为了被绑架的爸爸妈妈，然而，此时此刻，盘旋于自己脑海中的却只有那抹冰蓝色的影子。

抱着他一路狂奔也好，被打趣着抓鱼也好，谈论如何胜出也好，甚至，连望着他往自己的衣服上抹泥巴也好，于现在的自己而言，这些，与其说是一场生死角逐，倒不如说是一次不幸被抛至荒野的二人度假。

狠狠甩了甩脑袋，似乎如此，这样简单的想法便会就此消失于自己的脑海。

站起身，果然，还是找点什么事做吧。

于是，当黑子用树叶裹着浆果回到洞穴时，看到的就是如此的景象。

洞穴里被铺满了保暖用的叶片，而金发的人则是站在一边，一副邀功的期待模样。

“……黄濑君还真是闲得没事干......”

毫不客气的反讽。

“欸……这样晚上睡觉会舒服些啊……小黑子这么细皮嫩肉的，直接睡在地上会受伤的吧......”

“……黄濑君进去吧，天已经黑了。”

不置可否，如此，至少睡眠质量的确会有所提高。

“嗯。”

如一只受了褒奖的小动物，讨好般地钻进岩洞。

“……黄濑君对女朋友也是这样子的么......”

无言，却也是钻进洞里，小心翼翼地曲腿坐下，以免因不慎而撒了怀里的浆果。

“欸？”

“……我说，黄濑君对女朋友也是爱这么撒娇的么......”

微微挪了挪身子，找到一个极为舒服的坐姿，接着，便是轻轻扯开包着浆果的树叶。

“不，小黑子为什么这么说？”

“什么？”

借着月光，取出一颗红得有些发紫的果实。

“女朋友......”

“诶？难道是夫人吗？对不起，黄濑君......”

自然是吓得不轻。对方难道都已经结婚了么，可是黄濑君是挺有名的模特啊，如此重大的新闻，媒体怎么可能会不报导呢。

“我没有结婚。”

辩驳。

“……是，是么……”

伸手轻轻抹了抹浆果上沾染的尘埃。

“我没有女朋友。”

一字一句吐出自己想表达的意思。

“是么，对不起，黄濑君......喏，这个是蛇莓……黄濑君，啊……”

为自己的疏忽而稍感抱歉，然而，却并不在意，只是将手中的浆果递至对方的嘴边，甚至，为了诱导对方将食物吃进去，还发出了“啊”的声音。

“……小黑子把我当小孩子么？”

微微偏过脑袋，并不买账。

“嗯......算是习惯了吧......”

稍稍思索。

“习惯？小黑子家里该不会是有小孩子吧？”

半开玩笑的不满。

“嗯，有啊。”

毫不犹豫。

“欸？小黑子你......”

猛然间提高的音量。有孩子了？眼前的人难道除却结了婚，连孩子都有了么。

“已经七岁了。”

平静的声线。

“唔……呵，呵呵，恭喜啊…...”

莫名其妙的失落。

“恭喜？”

微微蹙眉。

“小黑子的孩子不是都，都已经......已经七岁了么......”

断断续续的解释。

“孩子？黄濑君，请恕我直言，那是我弟弟，我才二十四岁。”

正色，自然是不满。

“欸？弟弟？哈，哈哈，原来是这样……哈，哈哈哈......”

是不是因为幸福来得太突然，自己才会笑得跟精神病人一样，无法停下来。

“……黄濑君是变态么......还有，请快点把蛇莓给吃下去，手酸死了......”

鄙夷，然而，却是微微晃了晃手中的浆果。

“唔，好，好……”

得知了真相，自然，一切都好商量。非常配合地将蛇莓给吞进了肚子。

“黄濑君，味道怎么样？”

“很好吃啊。”

酸酸甜甜的，是自己喜欢的味道。

“嗯，那就多吃点吧......也许，明天就再也吃不到了......”

“……小黑子原来还有弟弟啊……”

大概，也是想转移话题。

“嗯，但是并没有血缘关系。”

“欸？不是亲生的么。”

“嗯，弟弟是爸爸妈妈从孤儿院领养的。”

“是么......可是，为什么？”

“……大概，是为了减轻我的负担吧。”

“……是么......”

“如果有两个孩子的话，我也没必要太过辛苦了。”

“那倒是......可是......”

“对于弟弟而言非常不公平吧……”

“嗯，为了帮哥哥赡养爸爸妈妈什么的......”

“所以，为了偿还他，我想，至少让他有一个，爸爸妈妈都在身边的童年。”

“……小黑子......”

瞳孔微微放大，是为了这个，才决定要赢下游戏么。

“唔，还有好多啊……黄濑君，张嘴......”

“……”

仅仅是享受着身边的人喂食自己浆果的小小幸福。

以至于忽然想到，如果能与冰发的人在一起，即使是提前迎来死亡的结局，自己也在所不惜。

所谓的晚餐结束。

“……对了，黄濑君......”

“嗯？”

“你脸上有伤口吧……”

“欸？嗯......”

那是，抱着身边的人一路狂奔时不幸被枝叶划伤的痕迹。

“……黄濑君请把头稍微低下来一些。”

“唔……”

虽然不知道对方想做什么，然而，却依然是将脑袋向对方所在的方向蹭了蹭。

“嗯，黄濑君不要动......”

伸出双手，指尖轻轻摩挲对方的脸颊，以寻找伤口的位置。

“呃…...”

黑暗中，却是一声压抑了疼痛的闷哼。

“黄濑君很疼么？”

仓促地收回手，焦虑。

“唔，还好……”

很明显，自欺欺人的语调。

“……”

沉默，确乎是在思索着什么。

然而，下一秒。

“小小小......小黑子？！”

充斥了整个岩洞的惊呼声，惊吓过度的金发少年猛地一个哆嗦，跳出几米开外。

“嘘，安静。”

“可可可，可是......”

语无伦次，指尖却是轻轻抚上自己脸颊上的伤口。无法更为确定，刚刚那濡湿温热的触感，很明显是对方在用舌尖舔舐自己的脸颊。然而，这不会太过火了么。第一次如此感谢夜晚的黑暗，不然，自己红透了的脸一定会在对方脑海里留下太过深刻的印象。

“没有可是，在野外，只有这种治疗方法才是最可行的。”

平静的声线。

“唔……”

虽然自己的确是很享受，然而，这并不代表自己不会想些其它有的没的。

“黄濑君，乖。”

“……”

果然，是家里有孩子的人啊，只是这一次，磨磨蹭蹭地终究也是爬到了对方身边，并非常听话地低下了脑袋，只留下那托着自己脸颊的指尖的冰凉与那黏腻湿滑的灼热在自己的大脑里针锋相对，最终把理智炸得连渣都不剩。

“黄濑君？”

“……”

“喂，黄濑君？”

“……”

“黄濑凉太？”

“……”  
“……啊，额头怎么这么烫，该不会是发烧了吧？”

“……”

夜深人静。

躺在岩洞里的两人。

“小黑子......”

“嗯？”

“小黑子冷吗？”

“不冷......”

“唔，要不要我把衣服给你？”

“不用，黄濑君会着凉的。”

“可是......”

“不要再可是了。”

“唔……”

“怎么了？”

“没怎么……”

沉寂了的空气，然而，宁静终究是被人打破。

“……黄濑君……”

“嗯，我在......”  
“……你认为，怎样才算赢......”

“诶？”

“怎样，才算赢……”

“小黑子说赢么……”

“嗯……”

“……把猎杀者都杀死，然后两个人一起活下来吧……”

“……是么……”

“……只有这么一种结果吧……”

“……我想也是……”

“……小黑子在担心什么？”

“……不，我……黄濑君早点睡吧……也许，明天就会结束了……”

“……嗯……小黑子，晚安……”

“……晚安，黄濑君……”

仅仅是，晚安。

夜晚的风穿过森林，卷起枯败的落叶，拂过平静的湖面。

不知是过了多久。

原本躺在岩洞里的人指尖微动。

微微侧过脑袋，耳际是身边的人均匀的呼吸声。

终于，睡着了么。

悄悄直起身子，毫无声息。

冰蓝色的眸子与月华相辉映，冷冽得并不真实。

微屈双腿，指尖却是轻轻抚上右脚战地靴的边侧。

下一秒。

“锃。”

金属因相互摩擦而发出闷响。然而，即使再微弱，却也因太过寂静的夜晚而被无限放大。

那是，匕首出鞘的声音。

嘴角微微扬起一个隐约的弧度。

二百八十？

一百二十加一百六十？

呵。

为什么要这么麻烦呢。

毕竟，如果只有一个人的话，心率再怎么上涨也不可能达到二百八十吧。

互帮互助？

用于反杀的匕首？

开什么玩笑。

难道，不是用来自相残杀的么。

所以。

一个灵巧的翻身，单膝触地，下一秒，却是迅速将匕首反手抵在熟睡的人的脖颈上。

冷白的月光下，刀锋特有的金属光泽。

黄濑君，如果你死了，我会替你好好活下去的，连带着，你的心跳。

风卷过森林，那是，树叶颤动的沙沙声响。

让你抓鱼，仅仅是为了好玩？

开什么玩笑。

不过是想了解你的体力值罢了。既然，连一条鱼都抓不到的话，那么，还是请不要再拖我的后腿了。

我必须得赢，且，不择任何手段。

指尖微微施力，直至身下的人脖颈处的皮肤因刀压而出现细微的痕迹。

只要自己再加大一点手中的力气，这个被喷溅的炽热血液浸染的岩洞，将会成为这个人的永久的葬身之地。

然而。

「……小黑子……」

「听起来难道没有亲切点么……」

「当然啊，毕竟我和小黑子是命运共同体啊。」

「可是如果小黑子踩空摔倒，或是划伤了怎么办？」

「……把猎杀者都杀死，然后两个人一起活下来吧……」

如走马灯般的光景。

两个人，一起活下来么。

无意识地微微发愣。

借着月光，仔细地打量着身下的人安静的睡颜。

浅金色的发丝没过了眉宇，高挺的鼻梁，紧抿的薄唇，以及，被自己的舌尖舔舐过的脸颊。

唾液的治疗效果还真是不错，即使只是过了这么短短的几个小时，伤口倒也开始愈合了。

轻轻叹了一口气。

黄濑君，果然是模特啊，长得的确是非常好看。

莫名其妙地想到，抓鱼，并不能代表什么吧，大概，仅仅是因为对方的身体灵活度不够高罢了，若论格斗术，也许还只是未知数吧。

更何况，对方不也说了么，他是有天天健身的。

大概，还是值得自己有所期待的吧。

微微减轻手中的气力，停顿数秒后，终究是收回了匕首。

算了。

即使，到了明天，不论结局是生是死，自己都不可能再有后悔的机会。

将刀刃插入战地靴的边侧，下一秒，却是悄无声息地快速躺下身，微合眼睑。

休息，不过是如此简单。

风卷残云，夜间的温度也是骤降。

男孩微微蜷缩身体，大概，睡姿也因寒冷而稍显不稳。

苍茫的夜色中，金发的人眼睫微颤，轻轻睁开双眼，清明的眸色。

终于，睡着了么。

侧过脸颊，望着面向自己熟睡的人，嘴角勾起一抹苦涩的弧度。

小黑子。

的确，自己从一开始就根本没有睡着过。

即使对方有着绝对的理由让自己相信猎杀者不会在夜晚进入森林，自己却依然担心意外的发生，以至于，为了两人的安全，迟迟不敢入睡。

所以，在身边的人忽然坐起时，自然也是被吓了一跳。

小黑子怎么了。

是想上厕所么。

如此，自己大概还是装睡会比较好吧。

然而，下一秒，金属摩擦的声响却是清晰入耳。

是什么。

紧接着，大脑还未将身边的动静理解透彻，却忽然感觉自己的咽喉被什么抵住了，冰凉而尖锐的触觉。

什么。

然而，还没等自己反应过来，颈部传来的压力却又大了几分，隐隐地刺痛。

而这一次，自己终究是认清了现实。

抵在自己咽喉处的东西，大概，是匕首吧。

而持刀的人，大概，就是原本睡在自己身边的人吧。

小黑子。

不可置信，却依然不敢睁开双眼。

为什么。

为什么要这么做。

为什么，要杀了我。

然而，猛然于脑海闪过的画面。

「如果不是黄濑君的话，我现在已经死了呢。」

「啊，那个没事的啦......毕竟小黑子与我的纤维带是相连的，救小黑子也是救我自己啊……」

「……黄濑君，真的是这样想的么？」

的确，自己与对方的纤维带是相连的，且相加心率不能超过二百八十。可是，规则却并没有说这二百八十次的心跳必须要由两个人一起承担。

「……你认为，怎样才算赢......」

「……把猎杀者都杀死，然后两个人一起活下来吧……」

「……是么……」

想要赢，的确是要反杀猎杀者，可是，规则也并没有提及必须要两个人一起存活下来。

所以，说到底，这其实是一道选择题么。

要么，相互依靠对方的实力以求活下来。

要么，杀死对方以满足自己心跳的上限。

原来，如此。

究竟，是自己太无知了，还是，对方太聪明了。

只是，时至今日，匕首抵在喉前，也由不得自己后悔了。

然而，除却无奈，自己却感觉不到丝毫被背叛的怨恨。

沉寂的黑暗中，自己的心脏正在有力地搏动着，一下又一下。

那是，无声的答复。

可以哦，小黑子。

如果，是你的话，心跳这种微不足道的东西，就请拿走吧。

因为，我想，自己大概是喜欢上你了。

毫无理由。

颈动脉被割断的瞬间，又会是多么剧烈的疼痛呢。

然而，正当自己终究是做好了直面死亡的准备，抵着咽喉的匕首却是忽然被人撤去，转瞬即逝的刺痛感。

欸？

为什么？

是，不打算杀我了么。

小黑子，你是觉得于心不忍呢，还是觉得，我于你而言依然还是有利用价值的呢。

无法猜透的回答。

至少，关于那道选择题，你选择了前者，不是么。

沉寂的黑暗中，耳际却是男孩并不均匀的呼吸声。

很冷么。

轻轻伸出双手，将身边的人拥入怀中，指尖插于冰色的发丝之间，微微摩挲，而后，却是低下脑袋，在胸前的人的额际温柔地落下一吻。

小黑子想什么时候杀了我都可以哦，就算是在我最毫无防备的时候，也没有关系哦。

我会让你赢的，即使，是付出生命的代价。

森林的清晨天亮得格外之早。

黑子揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，茫然的眼神。现在，是几点了。

坐起身，模糊的视线里，却是空无一人。

空无一人？

黄濑君。

猛地一个激灵，瞌睡倒也完全醒了。

黄濑君呢。

伸手碰了碰自己身边的树叶，却是冰凉一片，丝毫没有被人睡了一个晚上的温度。

微微蹙眉。

黄濑君，离开多久了。

指甲嵌入掌心。

黄濑君，去哪儿了。

然而，还未等自己将思绪理清，远处却传来窸窸窣窣的声响。

是，战地靴摩擦地面落叶的沙沙声。

谁？

神经猛地绷紧，下一秒，便是毫不犹豫地俯下身，右手迅速擦过战地靴的边侧，已然握于手中的匕首。

贴着冰冷的岩石，缓缓移动，直至身体完全掩于洞穴的入口处，轻轻将匕首置于身后。

不过是，蓄势待发。

沙沙的声响由远及近，很明显，对方的确是冲着这处洞穴而来。

攥着刀柄的右手微微用力，指骨发白。

谁？

究竟是谁？

黄濑君？还是猎杀者？

如果是猎杀者，那么黄濑君去哪里了？

黄濑君，是与猎杀者对峙了么？

然后，死了么？

黄濑君，死了？

无意识地重复了一遍自己的想法。

心脏却是猛地抽搐了一下，莫名其妙的疼痛。

然而，回过神时，沙沙声却已经在洞穴入口处停下了。

那个人，怎么可能会死。

但是。

微微咬牙。

如果，他真的死了，那么，我会杀了你们。

充血的双眼，濒临绝望的无所畏惧。

我，才不会死在这种地方。

只是。

“小黑子？”

微微上翘的尾音，因没有看到原本在洞穴内睡觉的人而稍稍困惑。

“……”

小黑子么。

是，黄濑君。在神经将这一信息导入大脑的瞬间，全身绷紧的肌肉终究是放松下来，缓缓呼出一口气，从岩石后面慢慢走了出来，却只感觉双腿毫无气力，似乎，随时都可以倒在地上。

果然，这就是经历了所谓的波折之后，人类应有的状态么。

“呜哇！小黑子？！”

显然，被忽然出现于眼前的人吓得不轻。

“……黄濑君......”

有气无力。

“小黑子怎么了，没事吧？”

诧异于对方精疲力竭的状态，放下怀里原本抱着的东西，匆忙搂住那纤瘦的臂膀。

“……我以为是猎杀者......”

无意识地将手中的匕首丢在地上，微微倾身，脑袋却是无力地抵在对方的胸膛。

“……”

望着靠在自己胸口的人，一时间却不知道该说什么。明明，昨天不是还打算杀了自己么，现在又怎么会如此依赖自己。小黑子，似乎并没有自己想象中的那么坚强。然而，纠结于心脏的隐约欣喜又是什么。微微加重手中的力气，将眼前的人抱在怀里。

“……黄濑君……黄濑君……”

喃喃自语，克制不住地将自己的脑袋往对方的怀里蹭，那是于现在的自己而言唯一温暖的地方。

“……我在……”

轻轻将自己的下巴抵在对方绻卷的冰色发丝间，下意识的安慰。

我会一直在你的身边，直到，你不再需要我的时候。

“……那个……”

大概，是发觉了自己对待对方过于亲密的态度，终究是后退数步，离开了那温暖的怀抱。

“嗯？”

松开圈在对方后背的双手，倒也不觉得尴尬。

“……黄濑君去哪儿了？”

“啊，我去找吃的了，如果不吃东西的话肯定会饿的……而且，就如小黑子所说，也许今天就会结束了呢，不多吃点不行吧……”

一边说着，一边俯身拣起方才被自己丢在地上的浆果。

“……哦，是这样……”

大概，也是安心了。

“……这个就是小黑子昨天采的蛇莓，小黑子要多吃点哦……”

将被叶片包裹着的浆果递至对方面前，非常自然地献上殷勤。

“……谢谢，黄濑君才是，要多吃点……”

微微侧目，莫名其妙。

“嗯，我有边采边吃的，所以小黑子不用担心……然后，跟小黑子说件事……”

温柔地回答，然而，语末却是话锋突转。

“什么？”

抬起脑袋。

“……就是那个……嗯……我不小心把匕首给丢了……”

讨好般的语调，然而，终究是因为底气不足而趋于僵硬。

“哈？”

自然是不可置信。丢什么不好，竟然丢匕首。眼前的这个人真的有生存下去的意识么。

“……对，对不起……因为要摘蛇莓，但是灌木又太茂密了，就想用匕首砍掉一点枝叶，然后就忘记把匕首回收了……然后就，就忘记放哪了……”

断断续续的解释，游移的目光，就像是犯了错，却又祈求着对方原谅的孩子。

“……”

几乎是无措地扶住前额，这算什么。

“……对不起，小黑子……”

“……”

“……小黑子……”

“……”

“……呐，小黑子，看我一眼啦……不要不理我啦……”

“……”

依然无言，只是非常配合地抬起了眸子。

“……小黑子……”  
望着那双冰蓝色的眼睛，却是微微发愣。

小黑子的眼睛，如星辰。

回想起今早所发生的一切。的确，自己整个夜晚都没有睡着，仅仅是守着身边的人，然而，就如对方所判断的那样，猎杀者并没有找进森林。只是，脑海中回荡的却是冰发的人将匕首抵在自己咽喉的画面。

就那么没有安全感么，小黑子。

能够就这么对我下手，大概，也不会没有想过我也会对你下手吧。

既然如此，那么，如果我把匕首给丢了，你是不是就能够安心了呢。

没有武器的自己，威胁性可是为零哦。

将匕首轻轻置于灌木丛中，甚至覆上了几张用于掩盖的叶片。至少如此，大概也不会被猎杀者捡到吧。

所以，还请小黑子不要害怕我才好呢。

嘴角微翘，泛滥的笑意却夹杂着只有自己才清楚的苦涩。

然而。

“黄濑君没有匕首是不行的……”

“可是……”

“……所以……”

俯下身，却从地上拣起了什么。

“……”

仅仅是沉默地望着眼前的一切。

“……这个给你……”  
毫不犹豫地伸出手，而手中躺着的却正是那把刚刚被丢在地上的匕首。

“小黑子？”

诧异，给我么？这算什么，难道你就没有担心过，我会用匕首杀了你么。我丢了匕首，难道，你就不觉得庆幸么。

“这个给黄濑君。”

“可是这是小黑子的……”

“但现在是黄濑君的了。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，如果遇到猎杀者，没有匕首是不行的……没有黄濑君是不行的……”

金发的人微愣，璀璨的双眸。

没有我，是不行的么。

只是，出口的话语却并不妥协。

“可是小黑子该怎么办？”

“……”

无声的沉默。

“如果我输了，小黑子该怎么办？”

“……”

“……如果我输了，小黑子没有匕首，可是必死无疑哦……”

轻笑，似乎如此，便能动摇对方的想法。

然而。

“……不……我不会死……”

氤氲的墨色。

“小黑子？”

不解。

“因为，我相信黄濑君。”

轻轻抬起眼眸。因为我相信，黄濑君不可能会输。

“……”

微微放大的瞳孔，心跳。

相信我么。

“所以，还请黄濑君不要辜负我的期望才行呢。”

微笑。

“……我不会……”

毫无理由。

洞穴里，两人靠着岩壁，有一口没一口地往嘴里塞着蛇莓，也算是享用所谓的早餐。

“……今天，最迟到明天，应该就会结束了……”

“嗯……毕竟就算有这些水果充饥，三天都不补充足够的营养，身体大概也到极限了……”

“……猎杀者也是这么想的……”

“……嗯……”

“……黄濑君是想等待被找到的那一刻，还是主动去找猎杀者呢……”

“……还是主动去找吧，被动的话，不论是场地选择，还是心理准备都是于我们不利吧……”

“嗯……”

“毕竟心跳不能超过二百八十呢……”

“黄濑君……杀人时会紧张么……”

“……不知道呢，毕竟以前从来都没试过啊……倒是小黑子躲在一边的时候可不要太紧张啊……”

“……我不会紧张。”

“哈，啊，我想也是……”  
毕竟，将匕首压在我喉咙上的时候，也不见得你有多不安呢。

“为什么？”  
微眯双眼，疑虑。

“啊，没有啦……对了，我想问小黑子一个问题……”

犹豫。

“什么？”

并不追究。

“……于小黑子而言，爸爸妈妈是非常重要的存在吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“不……总觉得小黑子……”

“认为爸爸妈妈重要难道有错么？”

“不，我不是这个意思……”  
“那黄濑君想表达什么？”

“……我……”

“黄濑君会出现在这里，难道不也是为了爸爸妈妈么？”

“是这样没错，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“……我……我的意思是，如果，只是说如果……”

“嗯……”

“……一定要小黑子在爸爸妈妈与我之间选其一的话……”

“嗯……”

“……小黑子会选谁？”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“哈，哈哈，我在说些什么……小黑子不要放心上……”

干笑，眼眶却忽然涩得生疼。

小黑子，为什么要沉默？就算是为了敷衍我，随便给出一个答案也可以啊。

为什么，要沉默呢。

然而，

“……我在想……黄濑君……”

“……嗯？”

古怪的气氛。

“你……是不是喜欢我？”  
寂静了的空气。

“诶？”

洒了一地的蛇莓。

“黄濑君，你是不是喜欢我？”

“……”

语塞，骤然增高的温度蔓延了整具身体。

对方的尾音敲打在岩壁上，无法散去的回声。然而，自己所能听到的，却仅仅只有自己心脏搏动的声音。

一下，又一下。

一点，又一点地加快。

噗通，噗通。

啊，糟糕了。

怎么会这么响。

噗通，噗通。

怎么会这么快。

噗通，噗通。

“唔……”

终究是再也无法忍受，双手猛地捂上胸口。似乎如此，对方就不会听见自己那过快的心跳声。

然而。

“嘀——嘀——”

欸？

什么声音？

“……黄濑君……”

“……嗯……”

微微抬起脑袋，却是不敢望向对方的眼睛。

啊，简直糟透了。

“……这个就是你之前说的提示忙音么……”

跪坐在金发的人身前，指尖却是轻轻抚上左侧脖颈上附着的纤维带。

“……欸？”

恍惚。

“嘀——嘀——”

而这一次，脖颈处传来的声音却是真正入耳。

几乎不敢相信耳边传来的会是那所谓的提示音。

自己的心脏，究竟跳得是有多快。

“……黄濑君？”

“……嗯？”

“原来提示音是这样的……”

带着隐约笑意的自言自语。

“……”

指甲嵌入胸口，满是褶皱的布料。

这，就是喜欢上一个人的心情么。

难道，不会太过分了么。

“原来黄濑君喜欢我啊……”

“……”

“黄濑君？”

“……”

“喂，黄濑君……”

“……”

“黄濑君，看着我。”

伸出双手，轻轻托起眼前的人的脸颊。

“嗯……”

犹豫，却终究是对上那双冰蓝色的眸子。

“黄濑君，我还不想死呢。”

示意性地指了指脖颈处的纤维带。

“嗯……”

用力咽了一口唾沫，强迫自己冷静下来。毕竟，若是因为这而自爆了，那真是死得太窝囊了。

“这，不算是日久生情吧？”

“……不……”

“那，黄濑君是一见钟情的类型？”

“……”

也许，在自己无意望见眼前的人的侧颜时，一切，就早已注定了吧。

“说实话，黄濑君会喜欢我，这让我很意外……”

“嗯……”

“但是呢……”

“……”

“……黄濑君的反应是不是也太大了些？”

“……对不起……”

“乖……”

伸出双手，指尖轻轻掠过对方的发丝。

“……”

无言。慢慢平复的情绪，终究消逝于耳际的忙音。

寂静的洞穴中。

“……小黑子……”

尴尬之意，自然不言而喻。

“嗯？”

“小黑子，我……”

“黄濑君。”

“……嗯……”

“黄濑君会喜欢我，难道不是因为吊桥效应么？”

“……吊桥效应？”

“当一个人过吊桥的时候，心跳会不自觉地加快。如果这时碰巧遇见另一个人，他会误以为眼前的这个人就是他喜欢的人，从而对其产生感情。”

“……什么……”

“但愿，黄濑君不是因为吊桥效应，才会喜欢我……”

“不……”

“黄濑君……刚刚犹豫了吧……”

“不，我没有……”

“……是么？”

“是的。”

“黄濑君再考虑一下么……在这种时候喜欢上对方什么的……”

“小黑子想暗示我什么？”

“……不……黄濑君还是再休息会儿吧，等天色完全亮了就又会开始了……还需要和黄濑君商量一下对策……”

一边抚慰着眼前的人的情绪，一边却是站起身。

“……小黑子要去哪里？”

毫不客气地抓住对方的手腕。

“……找点可以作为武器的东西，顺便透透气……”

似乎，理所当然。

“……”

无言，拉着对方的力气却是小了不少。

“对了，黄濑君……关于你那个问题……”

走出洞穴，却是回眸。

“什么……”

不解，什么问题。  
“如果，是我喜欢的人的话，我会考虑回答的。”

微笑。下一秒，却是消失于金发的人的视野。

“欸……”

疑惑。

却在下一秒猛然间回想起自己先前说过的话。

如果，一定要小黑子在爸爸妈妈与我之间选其一的话，小黑子会选谁？

所以。

控制不住的心跳，微微上翘的嘴角。

如果，自己是小黑子喜欢的人。

漫无边际地游荡于灌木之间，掠过身边及腰的翠色嫩芽。

却在望见铺满了视野的蛇莓的那刻，轻轻俯下身，单膝触地，附着在指尖的，却是叶片的温度。

果然啊，黄濑君。

那是，万里相傍的思绪。

赶在阳光照亮整座森林前，回到洞穴。

“黄濑君。”

“小黑子……这是什么？”

站起身，却在望见眼前的人手中拿着的东西后，不解。如果，自己没有看错的话，这是树枝吧，看起来还是挺结实的。

“……算是武器吧……黄濑君左右开弓的话，成功率也许会高些……”

“哦……也是……”

接过对方手中类似于拐杖的东西，却是微微疑惑，还是挺沉的啊，自然不可能是折断许久的树枝，但也并不像是可以随便就掰断的东西啊。

“黄濑君，我们换个地方吧，这里视野太差了……”

“嗯……”

不置可否。

沉默地跟在冰发的人身后，望着对方将探测过的地理位置一一排除。

泥泞的湖边，茂密的灌木丛，或是铺满了落叶的滑坡。

终于，在长了几棵高大乔木的平地前停下了脚步，而一旁，则是一片半人高的浅褐色杂草。

“就是这里了……”

缓缓呼出一口气。

“这里吗？可是……没有掩体啊，小黑子该怎么办？”

扫视四周，的确，如果说是要格斗，如此的场地的确非常适合。但是，并不参与格斗的小黑子又该躲在那里。

“我么？如果不被看到，就不需要躲避枪击的掩体。”

“欸？什么意思……啊，难道是……”

“嗯，我就躲在这片杂草里……既不会被猎杀者发现，也能，嗯……看到黄濑君。”

“嗯……可以是可以……但是并非万无一失啊……”

“……”

“小黑子还是找块岩石吧，躲草丛里太冒险了……如果枪走火，或是不小心被看到了……”

“不行。”

“欸？为什么？”

惊讶于对方强硬的态度。

“……不，没为什么……”

“……”

“……在猎杀者接近前，黄濑君也请躲在草丛里……”

“为什么？如果我出去了，那么小黑子所在的位置不就暴露了吗？”

“不会的。”

“欸？为什么？”

“只要黄濑君先杀第二个经过草丛的猎杀者，就不可能暴露。”

“小黑子的意思是……”

“以确保视力范围和互守空间，两个猎杀者绝不可能并排前行，只会前后相隔一定的距离。一般来说，如果前者没有受到袭击，后者会下意识地认为自己不受威胁并放松警惕。前者在短时间内不可能回头确认身后的情况，因此当后者经过草丛后，相当于两者均默认四周安全，且两人身后均是盲点。这个时候，黄濑君可以快速冲出草丛并放倒第二个猎杀者，幸运的话可以拿到步枪并直接击杀前面的猎杀者。”

“……”

“但这只是最顺利的情况，最有可能发生的是黄濑君在解决后者的同时被前者察觉，继而被前者攻击。”

“……”

“如果真的变成那样了的话，之后只有两种可能。前者开枪或不开枪。如果开枪，请黄濑君把后者当作掩体，虽然不一定会非常奏效，但是应该会有一定作用。如果不开枪，请黄濑君把后者作为人质并不断逼近前者，不到迫不得已请不要杀了后者。”

“……”

“因为后者必死无疑，所以之后只存在黄濑君与前者近战的可能性……”

“……”

“只是那个时候……”

“……嗯……”

“……我希望，黄濑君能赢……”

那是，毫无理由的希冀。

“……我会赢的……”

所谓承诺。

“嗯，但愿如此……黄濑君，进来吧。”

微笑，伸手拨开草丛。

“好。”

半人高的草丛里，两个人面对面盘对坐着，过多的杂草斑驳了视线。

“小黑子热吗？”

“唔，还好……”

“汗都流下来了……”

“……嗯……”

“小黑子坚持一下，很快就会结束的……”

伸手轻轻抹去对方额际浸润了发丝的汗珠，安慰。

小黑子的体力果然是完全不行啊，真担心会不会还没等猎杀者出现，就因为中暑晕厥了。

“……嗯，我没事……”

微微晃了晃脑袋，以证明自己并无大碍。

“……黄濑君……”

“嗯？”

“……如果，我是说如果，黄濑君与我的心跳超过……”

犹豫，所谓的现实终究还是无法回避的，不是么。

然而，出口的话语却被人快速截断。

“不会的。”

回眸。

“欸？为什么……”

“我不会让它超过二百八十的。”

“可是我的心跳……”

“不会的，小黑子不用担心。”

如果，忙音响至第二级，我会选择自杀的。

所以，是不可能超过二百八十的哟，小黑子。

轻笑。即使你最终也逃不掉死亡的命运，我也仅仅是希望，你能再多活一会儿，即使是一秒钟，大概，也是好的。

“……可是黄濑君……”

蹙眉，确乎还想再说些什么，然而，却忽然被眼前的人猛地压倒在地。

“唔……黄濑君？”

自然是不解。

“嘘，别说话。”

快速捂住身下的人口鼻。

“沙沙，沙沙。”

是战地靴摩擦地面的声音，轻微，却不容忽视。

“……”

瞳孔微微放大。

是，猎杀者么。

“他们，来了哦。”

微眯双眸，却是压低音量。透过杂草，出现于视野中的持枪的两人，正在向自己所在的位置缓缓靠近。

“……”

无法出声，仅仅只能将身上的人璀璨的眸子映入脑海。

“小黑子要乖乖地呆在草丛里哦……”

嘴角勾起一抹弧度，却是将覆在身下的人口鼻处的手轻轻挪开。

“……”

无言。

“对了，小黑子……忘记跟你说了……”

“……”

如果，这是最后一眼。

“我喜欢你，从来都不是因为那些莫名其妙的效应。”

下一秒，却是快速跪起身，贴着地面，移至草丛边际，单膝触地。

那是，一触即发的备战状态。

“……黄濑君……”

仰躺于地面，冰发的男孩双唇微动，发出的声音，却是再也无法传达到对方的耳际。

沉下眼眸。

果然，就如小黑子推测的那样，两个猎杀者的确是以相距数米的步调来移动。

一前一后的身影，微微发白的指骨。

却是没由来的想笑出声。

的确，自己常年健身，体力自然不错，心率也比正常人慢了不止一点，然而，却也并不能确定自己的战斗力在面对有着两支步枪的猎杀者时，究竟能达到多少。

啊，果然，在小黑子面前，自己还是克制不住地想耍帅啊。

哈。

所谓，不知天高地厚。

时间推移，远处的两人终究也是近在眼前。

缓缓呼出一口气，将视野一点点缩小，直至经由视神经导入大脑的只剩下那两个移动的人影。

高度集中的注意力，急剧下降的眨眼次数。

再靠近一点。

对，就是这样。

再往前一点，很好。

微微充血的双眼。

第一个人，顺利通过。

就差你了。

紧绷的神经。

再往前一点。

没错。

就是，现在了。

猛地一个翻身跃起，还未等身前的人因突如其来的惊吓而转身，迅速将手中的树枝绕过对方的脖颈，下一秒，便是狠狠勒住对方的咽喉。

然而，还没等对方发出呜咽，右腿却是一个横扫，松开树枝，换以一手执头顶，一手托下颌，借着重力，在眼前的人坠地之前，双手猛地用力，直接拧断对方的脖子。

“……”

将眼前发生的一切映入脑海，躺于草丛间的冰发男孩微微直起身，诧异。

黄濑君，比自己想象中的厉害了好多。

还未等自己的心跳开始切实上涨，第一个猎杀者就已经被解决了么。

快速放倒眼前的人，接着便是一个前滚翻。

抽出战地靴边侧的匕首，毫无声息地站起身，缓缓呼出一口气。

至少，到现在为止，应该还算顺利。

并没有听从小黑子的建议，直接拿起步枪对还毫不知情的，在身前不过数米的人扫射。其一是担心会发出声响，其二也是鉴于自己从来没有使用过步枪，后坐力和瞄准率暂且不说，如果对方还未拔保险栓，或是给枪上膛，那拿了枪的自己岂不成了一个笑话。

身前的人相较于之前的猎杀者而言，体形大了不止一点，虽说个头依然比自己矮，将立领作战服撑得过紧的肌肉却也是明显。

啊，是爆发力比较强的属性么。

若是如此。

食指微微抵住刀柄，借着惯性轻转匕首，正手切至反手倒也自然。

还是凭借身高优势，将匕首直接刺入对方的脖颈吧。

果然，不论是切角也好，还是力度也好，自己能选择的大概也只能是反手了。

微眯双眼，快速跟进几步，对准对方的后颈，接着，便是猛地举起手中的匕首，金属特有的冷冽光泽。

哈。

嘴角微翘，如果刺中了，自己，就赢了。

然而。

“砰——”

枪声。

“呃……”

然而，还未等大脑完全理解自己所听到的声响的意义，因疼痛而产生的惊呼便溜出了舌尖。

这，是什么。

微微垂下眼睫，猩红色的血液一点点地蔓延，侵染了混着尘土的上衣。

自己的腹部，是中枪了么。

那个人，开枪了么。

怎么可能。

他，怎么看得到。

还是说，一开始就被他知道了？

咬牙。

开什么玩笑。

然而，还未等自己的身体切实作出反应，只望见对方的身影微动，随后，右手便是一阵剧烈的疼痛。

“啪——”

应声落地的匕首。

自己的匕首，是被踢掉了么。

瞳孔微微放大，不可置信。

这，算什么。

什么武器都没有了的自己，必死无疑。

上涨的心跳。

只是，眼前掠过一抹冰蓝色的影子。

小黑子。

苍茫的记忆。

我必须得赢，且，不择任何手段。

我会让你赢的，即使，是付出生命的代价。

那是，多么苦涩的笑意。

杂草丛里。

将一切映入脑海的冰发男孩跪坐于地，死死捂住自己的嘴巴。

黄濑君。

黄濑君，怎么会。

冰色的眼眸中充斥了无措的氤氲。

突如其来的枪声炸响在耳际，并不真实。

只是，浸染了对方上衣的猩红液体，又该让自己如何相信这会是所谓的幻觉。

为什么。

为什么啊。

黄濑君是被看到了么，怎么会。

这，不可能啊。

然而，却在无意望见猎杀者的正脸之后，彻底失神。

指甲陷入掌心。

怎么，会是他。

这场游戏，果然。

左手微微覆上中枪的腹部。

哈。

不就是腹部么。

如果没有伤及内脏的话，存活率还是挺高的吧。

抬起眼眸，下一秒，却是猛地一拳挥在猎杀者的脸上。

“……”

大概也是没有料到自己如此的行为，承受了自己毫不客气的一拳，除却眼神有点发直外，倒也连一句闷哼都没有。

稍稍不爽。

搞什么啊，自己平时可是有练习打沙袋的，明明挨了这么重的一拳，竟然一点反应都没有。果然是中了枪后，无法使出全力了么。

然而，却并不气馁。眼下最为重要的大概是不要再挨子弹了，如果再吃一颗子弹，估计是回天乏术了。

快速贴近对方，猛地出手抓住步枪。并不期待就此把枪抢到手，仅仅是希望它能在争夺中掉在一边，或是，使自己与对方的距离不足以让对方开枪。

自然，猎杀者也是不甘示弱，抓着步枪的手毫无松动。

然而，嘴角微翘。自己的目的可不止于此，借着步枪占据了不少视野的事实，将右脚移至对方的身后，接着，便是猛地一推。

意料之中的后仰。

借着惯性，狠狠地把对方压在自己身下，将步枪死死抵住对方的喉咙。

哈。

反杀，大概也并不困难吧。

腹部隐约的疼痛，蓬勃的血液。

啊，心跳，大概是开始上涨了吧。

要，速战速决。

加重了手中的力气，使一个人窒息，又要多久呢。

望着身下的人，那是太过平静的神情，眼眸中不带一丝波澜。

微微蹙眉，困惑。

为什么。

这是一个正常人该有的表情么。

然而，还未等自己切实想清那所谓的理由，左腿却是忽然被人狠狠压住，动弹不得，再下一秒，身体却被整个翻了面，以至于，回神的刹那，自己已然成了那个被压在地面的人。

而步枪则是死死抵在自己的脖颈。

哈？

怎么会。

一片混沌的大脑，然而，手上却丝毫不肯松懈，使劲全身力气将步枪抬离自己的咽喉，大口大口地喘气。

是，心跳的声音。

“……”

显然，面对自己的顽抗，对方也是微微惊讶。

“……”

我答应过那个人，会赢的。

所以。

趁着上方的人因发愣而施力不足的瞬间，猛地将枪往自己的右侧一扯，大概也是豁出去了，再回神时，枪管竟被自己狠狠插入了地面。

啊，也好。

我没有匕首，你没有步枪，倒也省事。

双腿微曲，尝试着抬起腰部，如果，自己可以借虾行反杀。

然而，因中枪而而不断失血的腹部却丝毫无法为自己的想法提供任何切合实际的行为。仅仅是，体力不足罢了。

失去了步枪的猎杀者似乎也并没有因此而仓皇，相反，却直接换以双手狠狠掐住了自己的脖颈。

呼吸。

快速抓住对方的手腕，毫不客气地将指甲掐入身上的人的皮肤。

然而，大量流失的空气。

黑子木讷地跪坐在草丛间，被杂草斑驳了界限的视野模糊一片。

黄濑君。

双手抚上自己的胸口，死死压住那还在剧烈搏动的心脏。

黄濑君，是要死了么。

为什么。

“噗通——噗通——”

是，心跳的声音。

为什么啊。

“噗通——噗通——”

「我会赢的。」

「小黑子要乖乖地呆在草丛里哦……」

「我喜欢你，从来都不是因为那些莫名其妙的效应。」

“噗通——噗通——”

黄濑君，请不要死。

指尖轻轻抚上战斗服的裤袋。

“嘀——嘀——”

清晰入耳的忙音，微微放大的瞳孔，小黑子。

所谓，心跳上限。

“……那个人还活着么……”

身上的人自然也是听到了自己纤维带所发出的声音。

“……”

无法出声，只能加重自己手上的力气。

“……你没有杀他么……”

显然，意外。

“……”

自己，怎么可能会下手杀他。

“……我还以为只剩下你一个人了，毕竟……你是打算将我和另一个猎杀者一起解决的吧……”

所谓从容。

“……”

如指数爆炸般流失的空气。

“……说起来，你的同伴也还真是狠心……不仅想让你反杀两个猎杀者，而且，到现在都不出来帮你呢……”

“……”

即使是这样，那也是我自愿的。

“……黄濑凉太，作为花瓶而言，还真是让我开了眼界……”

“……”

黄濑凉太？花瓶？

对方，知道自己是模特么。

然而。

“嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”

终究是到了二级警戒么。

无力地垂下抓着对方腕部的双手。

我说过的，如果，忙音响至第二级，我会选择自杀的。

只可惜，匕首也不在身边，自己所能做的，大概也只有一件事了。

“……杀……了我……”

干裂的双唇，充血的双眼，出口的话语却是乞求。

只有这样，他才能活下去。

“……”

真空的环境，模糊的意识。

这，就是死亡么。

嘴角微翘，倒也不觉得恐惧，仅仅是不甘罢了。

对那个人许下的承诺，又该如何实现呢。

只是，透过朦胧的视野，自己却无意望见了对方左侧脖颈处，因立领战斗服的解开而显现的一串黑色数列，003179。

那，是什么。

然而，还未等自己将这一信息记入大脑，却在抵着自己咽喉的人身后，看到了一抹冰蓝色的身影。  
微微放大的瞳孔。

是，小黑子么。

为什么要过来。

来这里，只会白白送死啊。

回去啊。

再一次伸手抓住身上的人的手腕，并非挣扎，而是为了使对方动弹不得。

“……怎么，求生本能么……”

显然，微微诧异。

“……”

小黑子，请快点走啊。

“嘀嘀嘀嘀——嘀嘀嘀嘀——”

啊，原来三级警戒是这个声音么。

全部，都该结束了吧。

惨淡的笑意。

正想轻轻合上双眼，却，事与愿违。

冰色的身影微动，一个箭步冲至身着黑色战斗服的人身后，猛地抓住对方的头发便是狠狠一扯，下一秒，握着什么东西的右手快速划过对方的咽喉，那是，金属特有的冷冽光泽。

以至于，金发的人所能看到的，仅仅是从对方被割断的咽喉处，猛然喷薄了半米高的猩红液体，以及那因恐惧而微瞠的双目。这，就是将死之人的姿态么。而在其身后，却是一双平静的冰蓝色眸子，以及，握于男孩手中的沾染了鲜血的锋利匕首。

小黑子。

不可置信。

然而，猛然灌入肺部的新鲜空气却让自己止不住地咳嗽。

大口喘气，强迫自己压下胸口剧烈的心跳。

“嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”

缓缓呼出一口气。

这，算是赢了么。

只是，小黑子，究竟是怎么做到的。

明明，小黑子把他的匕首给自己了不是么，而在如此的状况下，如果小黑子去捡被猎杀者踢至远处的匕首，必然是会被发现的，那么，小黑子手中的匕首究竟是从哪里来的。

微合双目，回忆。

「……小黑子要去哪里？」

「……找点可以作为武器的东西，顺便透透气……」

「小黑子……这是什么？」

「……算是武器吧……黄濑君左右开弓的话，成功率也许会高些……」

明明是不易被折断的树枝，对方，又是怎么将其掰断的。

过于平滑的截面。

是用匕首割断的么。

所以，那个时候，小黑子是去找被自己丢失的匕首了么。

那么，必然也是发现了那几篇故意被自己遮在上面的树叶。

所以，小黑子从一开始就知道么。

轻轻睁开双眸，原来如此。

“黄濑君！”

微颤的声线。

“……呃……”

指尖轻轻抚上肿胀的咽喉。

“黄濑君没事吧？”

快速丢开手中的匕首，托起对方的脑袋。

“……我没事……咳……”

“……我以为，黄濑君会死的……”

“……哈，我不是……咳……还活着么……”

“……”

“……小黑子刚才……很厉害啊……”

伸手，指尖轻轻抹去飞溅在对方苍白脸颊上的血液。

“……”

“……我们赢了哦……”

“……赢了……么……”

“……是的……”

所以，撕掉纤维带，应该也没有关系了吧，指尖下滑，轻轻碰上对方左侧的脖颈。

“……我帮小黑子的撕掉了哦？”

似是征求意见。

“……”

“……小黑子也帮我的撕掉么……”

抓起对方冰凉的右手，将那过低的体温贴在自己的脖颈上。

“……嗯……”

“……那……一二三……”

剥落的纤维带，微微的刺痛，然而，却在对方那一小块皮肤映入眼帘的时候，怔住了。

是，一串黑色的数列，003217。

这，是什么。

然而，还未等自己有所反应，一旁的冰发男孩却是忽然倒在自己身上，深度昏厥。

“……小黑子？”

“小黑子！”

“小黑子，你怎么了？醒醒啊！”

仓皇，疯了般地摇着对方无力的身体。

这算什么。

这算什么啊。

只是下一秒，自己竟也感觉到了一阵晕眩。

怎么会。

然而，猛然间忆起两天前，在礼堂里陷入昏迷的时候。

一记响指之后，自己右侧的脖颈传来的便是一阵相似的疼痛，接着，微微侧目，而身后的人指尖捏着的，正是一条构造完全相同的纤维带，随后而来的，便是笼罩了一切的黑暗。

所以。

几乎不敢置信地抚上自己左侧的脖颈。

在游戏停止的时候，撕下纤维带的那一瞬，其实，是麻醉药剂的自动注射么。

微微咬牙。

开什么玩笑。

然而，意识却渐渐模糊，终究是无法控制。

并不知道自己究竟睡了有多久，再醒来时，映入眼帘的却是灰黑色的天花板。

什么。

头痛欲裂。

缓缓直起身子，隐约的疼痛，微垂眼睫，却是被白色绷带包扎妥当的腹部。

下意识地向四周张望。

潮湿的地面，粗糙的高墙。

这里，是囚牢么。

然而，当视野捕捉到身边的冰发男孩时，意识却也是逐渐清晰起来。

“小黑子！”

快速翻起身，一只手撑住地面，另一只手则是抚上对方的脸颊。

偏低的温度，果然是还没有醒啊。

视线落在躺着的男孩颈部。

003217。

这，究竟是什么。为什么，好像在哪里见过。

思绪流转，却是忽然忆起自己被猎杀者压在地面，濒临死亡的那一刻。

模糊的视野，清晰的却是对方左侧脖颈处的黑色数列，003179。

蔓延了心脏的恐惧。

所以说，所谓的猎杀者，原本也是像小黑子与自己那样的求生者么。

「第二条，两人一组，六十八人，共三十四组。参加者，共一百零二人。」

参加者，共一百零二人。

原来是这个意思。

「猎杀者给人的感觉很奇怪……」

如今想来，那所谓的不对劲，大概，也仅仅是来自那并非专业人员的惊恐。

命令的急躁，上膛的不稳，甚至是游戏开始后的那一瞬呆愣。

仅仅是因为，无法接受这所谓的事实。

所以。

指尖无法控制地插入金色的发丝。

这，是循环么。

从一开始，就不可能会有人胜出。

然而，纠缠的思绪却被人打断。

“……黄濑君……”

轻得似乎随时都会被消散于空气的声线。

“小黑子？”

匆忙俯身。

“黄濑君……”  
“小黑子醒了么，感觉怎么样？头晕吗？”

“不……我……”

“怎么了？”

“黄濑君……我脖子左侧是不是有数字……”

“……嗯……”

果然，小黑子一定是早就猜到了吧。大概，也是知道撕掉纤维带的瞬间会因大剂量的麻醉剂而昏迷吧，然而由于爸爸妈妈依然是人质的原因，却也是不得不撕。所以那个时候，面对自己死里逃生的兴奋，才会一言不发吧。

“……怎么办呢……”

“什么怎么办？”

“……怎样，才能打破这个循环……”

“小黑子说打破这个循环么……”

“嗯……”

“……”

沉默，并非放弃去想这个问题，不过是，无解罢了。

只是。

“十分钟，换好衣服出来列队。”

伴随着高亢的声调，从囚牢的缝隙中扔进来的还有两套衣服。

拣起地上的纸袋，嘴角微翘。

果然，是立领的黑色战斗服。

空旷而破旧的礼堂内。

数十个手脚被束缚住了的，身着白色上衣的人。

视线微微流转，望向身边的人，冰发的男孩正努力地用手揪住跪坐于地的两个男人的头发，过于纤瘦的身材着实无法将两个体形比他大得多的人支撑起来。

小黑子。

然而，在感觉到自己身前的人的稍稍反抗后，却是一脚踹在他的腰上。

想说，对不起。

出口的，却是响彻礼堂的“闭嘴”。

回到一个小时前。

小黑子与自己换好衣服，与约摸三十个身着黑色立领战斗服的人一起被领至尚无一人的礼堂。

“恭喜各位！”

穿透了扩音器的愉悦声线。

礼堂却是一片死寂。

“啊，开心点嘛，好歹是活下来了啊……”

死寂，是因为清楚等待自己的命运会是什么。

“在场的各位可都是精英哦……三分之一的存活几率，各位都有好好地把握住呢……”

三分之一么。

“你们之中有几位表现非常出色，甚至将一位卫冕三届的格斗冠军都给解决了。”

格斗冠军？

“啊，我看看序列号哦……嗯，是003217，003217是哪位？”

003217？是，自己非常熟悉的数字。

等等。

匆匆望向身边的冰发男孩。

那，不就是小黑子么。

然而，男孩的侧颜却是一如既往的平静，似是，毫无波动的情绪。

“……不用害羞的，举个手，或是发个声都是可以的……”

自己非常确信，003217号就是小黑子。

那么，与自己对峙的那个猎杀者，其实就是所谓的格斗冠军了？

怎么会。

流转的思绪，却是忽然忆起三天前自己浏览手机新闻界面的百无聊赖。

哪里又地震了。

谁又被谋杀了。

哪个明星又出轨了。

哪位格斗冠军又好久没有出场了。

哪位格斗冠军。

哈，是因为被迫参加了这个游戏，才会无法出场么。

为什么，没有转身便察觉到了自己的接近，为什么，挨了自己一拳却依然面无表情，为什么，被自己掐住脖子却依然镇定自若，为什么，被自己压在身下却又是太快挣脱。

以及。

「……黄濑凉太，作为花瓶而言，还真是让我开了眼界……」

是因为本身是格斗冠军，才会这么说的吧。

原来如此。

而小黑子选择冒险杀了对方的理由，自己大概也是清楚了。也许，小黑子并非如自己原先所想，出于对于自己的感情才会想着冒死救自己，而是因为，大概是早已认出对方就是那个所谓的格斗冠军了，并知道以一己之力肯定无法反杀，所以才会趁着对方与自己抗衡的时候，选择出手杀了他的么。

更何况，还在自己不知情的情况下，回收了自己丢弃的那把匕首不是么。

小黑子，从头到尾，都是把自己作为棋子利用的么。

疲惫流过心头，眼眶竟有些酸涩。

虽然知道不行，但我还是认真过的啊。

“……003217？……嘛，这么害羞的话就算了……只是到时与003217号组队的人可是非常幸运呢……”

幸运么。

的确是幸运吧，你看，与小黑子组队的自己不就活下来了么，要知道，同组求生者同时存活下来的几率几乎为零。

“那我接下来介绍一下游戏规则，作为已经经历过一轮或是数轮的玩家，可要好好为新手们作榜样哦……”

自然，一片沉寂。

“第一条，这是以你们爸爸妈妈作为人质的游戏，如果你输了，人质会被立即处理掉。”

爸爸妈妈。

“第二条，不可以告知求生者你们的身份，之所以给你们配备立领战斗服，相信各位也是能够猜到理由。”

“第三条，每人配备一把M16式突击步枪，一把柯尔特M1911手枪。”

手枪？为什么，还有手枪？

可是，自己从未看见猎杀者拔过手枪啊。

还是说，因为步枪杀伤性显然较大，所以相较于拿手枪，拿步枪会来得比较保险些么。

“第四条，求生者尚未逃跑前不得开枪。”

所以，那个时候，猎杀者并未按动扳机，是因为逃跑的契机尚未被打破么。

“第五条，国家会为各位配备车辆，由各位送其它两组求生者到指定游戏区域。”

“第六条，每人负责一组，请好好努力。”

每人负责一组么。

思绪的回流。

“规则介绍到此结束，祝各位好运。”

“啪。”

是，太过熟悉的响指。

然而，这一次，自己却是毫不犹豫地放下对方的头发，下一秒，便快速扯下了身前两人右侧脖颈上的纤维条。

以至于数秒之后，礼堂仅剩下一片沉沦的死寂。

颠簸的车内，黄濑微微侧目，副驾驶上坐着的便是那位冰发的男孩。

“黄濑君请认真开车。”

“……是……”

“……黄濑君……”

“……嗯？”

“……不，没什么……”

“小黑子……有想过之后该怎么办么……”

“……”

“如果我们输了，那就会和爸爸妈妈一起被处理掉……如果我们赢了，那就会永远作为国家的杀人机器而活着……”

“……不……”

“没有其它可能了吧……”

“不，还有一种可能性……”

那是，太过苍茫的眸色。

“……”  
双唇微动，却终究无法发出一丝一毫的声音。

在抵达那所谓的游戏区域后，将车停稳，拿起步枪，接着便是开启车厢。

“下来！”

自然，匆促跳下车厢的四人，惶恐的神情，似乎早已被黑暗侵蚀得魂飞魄散。

森林的边沿，哆嗦得几乎无法站立的求生者。

下一秒，却听见。

“咔。”

是，子弹上膛的声音。

侧目，望向身边的人。

是，小黑子。平静的侧脸，毫无波动的情绪，对着面前的其中一位求生者，便是微微抬起右手，而手中握着的，却是柯尔特M1911。

柯尔特M1911，是手枪吧？

手枪？

为什么，是手枪？

只是。

「第四条，求生者尚未逃跑前不得开枪。」

小黑子，想干什么。

快步冲上前，是，想就这么放弃了么。

不是说，一定要赢的么。

“小黑子，你干什么？！”

毫不犹豫地大吼出声，也无法顾及那被手枪指着的求生者是否早已被吓得魂不附体。

干什么？

自己，在干什么？

嘴角微翘。

下一秒，却是迅速将手移至右侧，忽转的枪口。

“欸？”

这，算什么。

不可置信地望着对着自己的手枪，瞳孔微微放大。

“……小黑子，为什么……”

无意识地后退一步。

“……小黑子不是说，要赢么……”

要，赢么。

究竟，怎样才算赢。

「第六条，每人负责一组，请好好努力。」

每人，负责一组么。

所以，其实根本就不需要两个人一起胜出的吧。

「第三条，每人配备一把M16式突击步枪，一把柯尔特M1911手枪。」

究竟，为什么会需要手枪。

理由其实很简单吧，步枪用于狙杀远处的求生者，而手枪，自然是用于身边毫无防备的所谓同伴了。

只是，不曾有人想到罢了。

「与003217号组队的人可是非常幸运呢……」

幸运么。

猛然间回想起曾在自己心中荡漾的想法。

「小黑子想什么时候杀了我都可以哦，就算是在我最毫无防备的时候，也没有关系哦。」

如今想来，却是难以忍受的苦涩。

小黑子。

“黄濑君，我不是要赢哦……”

微微转过脑袋，望向眼前金发的人。

“……我是要，翻盘。”

赢下这局，又有何用。

这种游戏，又有谁会愿意玩第二次。

这种政策，从一开始就没有存在的理由。

“……翻盘……”

重复着呢喃，转瞬于脑海的对话。

「小黑子……有想过之后该怎么办么……」

「……」

「如果我们输了，那就会和爸爸妈妈一起被处理掉……如果我们赢了，那就会永远作为国家的杀人机器而活着……」

「……不……」

「没有其它可能了吧……」

「不，还有一种可能性……」

而这，就是你所谓的可能性么。

「……怎样，才能打破这个循环……」

所以，从那个时候开始，你就已经决定了么。

苦笑，心跳。

“对了，黄濑君……”

那是，氤氲了双眸的墨色。

“……”

无所谓了，我说过的吧。

我会让你赢的，即使，是付出生命的代价。

所以，如果你想翻盘，我也会奉陪到底。

“……关于之前那个问题的答案……”

食指轻轻扣上扳机。

“……什么……”

微微抬眸。

“我，选择爸爸妈妈。”

语末。

“砰——”

是，枪声。

完

感谢看到这里的你


End file.
